


Of skin & sheets

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Red Sun Lamps, Romance, Shameless Smut, Strap on blow jobs, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “You fucked Wonder Woman?!”“I uh, yes. Yes I did.”Lena couldn’t believe her ears. Kara not only was on a first name basis with the Princess of the Amazons, but was also intimate with her.Or a collection of one-shots, drabbles and ficlets of Kara and Lena’s intimate encounters.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 70
Kudos: 707





	1. Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> [insp.](https://narraboths.tumblr.com/post/190411585941/bombshells-diana-and-kara-in-wonder-woman-750)

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“So…” Lena started softly, trailing a finger over Kara’s abs which flexed under her soft touch. “I have a question.”

They were laid together on Lena’s immaculate king-sized bed, their limbs tangled together in between the luxurious sheets that Kara was sure had to be no less than a thousand thread count. Moonlight filtered in through the windows casting a glow across the brunette’s skin and Kara was struck not for the first time just how beautiful her lover was.

Kara gazed lovingly into Lena’s emerald eyes, “I told you. You can ask me anything Lena, whatever you w-“

“Have you been with women before?” Lena asked hurriedly, biting her lip in a way that Kara would find adorable and sexy if she wasn’t in shock.

“Um, yes. I- I have, but it-it was just a brief fling and some experimenting I did in college.” Kara answered nervously, reaching up to fiddle with her glasses that she had forgotten were carelessly thrown somewhere in Lena’s living room after an intense make out session.

Lena raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piquing, “Oh? Do tell.” She requested eagerly and Kara groaned.

_Ok. She could do this._

“Uh well, the fling was with Diana. B-but it was only a few times within a span of a week and then we parted ways.”

“Diana, who?”

“Ah, Prince.”

Diana Prince.

_Wait._

“As in Wonder Woman?!” Lena’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. She remembered Lex telling her the amazonian's real name.

Kara blushed and found a spot on the ceiling extremely fascinating. “Yes. It was before you moved here Lena.”

“You fucked Wonder Woman?!”

“I uh, yes. Yes I did.”

Lena couldn’t believe her ears. Kara not only was on a first name basis with the Princess of the Amazons, but was also intimate with her.

She couldn’t stop the next question from tumbling out of her mouth. “What was it like?”

Kara flushed and remained invested in the little dot she was sure didn’t actually exist above her. “It was uh, very intense. I didn’t have to worry about hurting her and vice versa. So we were just uh…”

“Uninhibited and unrestrained.” Lena finished for her. Which Kara was absolutely delighted by since she was considering hurtling herself into another dimension. 

Lena leaned back against her pillows, absorbing the information. 

“You um, don’t have to be jealous in any way Lena. L-like I said, it was before you moved here, and I was kind of depressed and Kal introduced me to her.”

Lena chuckled and Kara met her amused gaze. “I’m not jealous darling, I’m intrigued.” The CEO replied.

Kara’s eyebrows raised in shock. “Oh!” 

“I wish I could’ve been a fly on the wall. That must’ve been quite a spectacle.”

Red crept into Kara’s cheeks again. “Up until that point, I had never had sex like that. She seemed to have felt the same way because we just kept meeting up to you know…”

“Fuck like animals?”

“Rao, Lena.”

Laughter was the brunette’s reply.

“It’s the same with you. I-I mean it’s different, but I’ve never felt about anyone the way I do with you and the sex is like an expression of my feelings. It’s not just fulfilling a need because I’m lonely.”

Lena cupped the hero’s cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. Kara made her feel so much. She had spent an eternity in learning to repress what she felt in order to please her mother and keep up the cold Luthor image that had been instilled in her. But Kara had come into her life like a ray of sunshine warming the winter air and had melted the ice around her heart.

Leaning into the kiss the blonde, lena whispered against her lips. “It’s mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was the fly too.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	2. Edged with mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers one of Lena's secret kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, daddy kink. Bit of edging.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara looked up from between Lena’s pale thighs in a mixture of shock and arousal. Dark blue met pale green as they stared at each other. Lena’s eyebrow arched up in a challenge but Kara could hear the nervous rhythm of her heart beat.

“Um. Did you just call me daddy?”

Lena cleared her throat and looked back down at Kara wondering if she could lie and get away with it. She doubted it though, with Kara’s super hearing, Lena knew Kara had heard Lena’s breathy moan as clear as day.

The brunette hadn’t meant for her kink to slip out. She had called Kara daddy for some time now mentally, especially in the throes of passion when Kara praised her endlessly. The hero had the power to turn Lena into a soft, pliable, submissive mess and Lena was loathe to give verbal confirmation of it.

It’s just that Kara had a wicked tongue and long fingers that were still pressed intimately deep inside of her. Lena was so lost in the sensations, she didn’t realize she was moaning out her hidden kinks to her lover.

“Lena?”

If she could face a room full of misogynistic men who thought she was beneath them, run a multi-billion dollar company and help save the earth countless times, surely she could answer Kara’s question.

She was a Luthor after all.

“Maybe.” She replied confidently, fluffing her hair for emphasis.

Kara looked back down at the sight below her. Lena’s cunt was stretched around her fingers and her clit was slick and swollen with her desire. The brunette was, in all ways, at Kara’s mercy.

The blonde pulled her fingers out and shoved them back in deeply, causing her name to leave the CEO’s lips in surprise.

“Kara!”

“Did you just call me daddy?” The blonde asked again, plunging and curling her fingers deeper inside Lena, purposely missing her spot and neglecting her clit that was screaming for attention.

“Kara, fuck.”

“You know I have no problem working you up and leaving you wet and needy.” Kara continued her languid pace and slipped another digit inside.

Lena moaned and grew wetter at Kara’s words.

“Oh so you want me to edge you?”

_Fuck._

Lena’s mind went blank as she listened to Kara’s voice which had dropped an octave and was feeding her burning desire for her. The blonde continued her torturous ministrations inside her and Lena closed her eyes in an effort to block the pleasure flooding her body.

Kara’s tongue found her clit again and began working up and down it’s thick length while her fingers curled expertly against her spot. 

“Kara, kara…fuck.” Lena was coming and Kara fucked her hard through her orgasm. She kissed her way up the brunette’s body and pulled her on top of her and drove her fingers so deep inside Lena that she felt it in her soul.

“Say it again Lena.” Kara whispered in her hair as she built her up to another devastating orgasm. The brunette shuddered and her nails dug into Kara’s biceps as she rode her fingers, matching her thrust for thrust, stroke for stoke. "Say it." 

“Fuck daddy.”

“Yes.”

“You’re so fucking deep daddy.”

Kara growled, the words unleashing something raw and primal inside her that she never realized was there and she crashed their lips together as Lena moaned her pleasure into her hot mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	3. "Like one of your french girls."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attempts to fulfill Lena's nude portrait fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Erotic teasing, mentions of choking, power dynamics, praising, and masturbation.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena was blushing.

Kara could see the reddish tint of her pale cheeks that led down to the elegant neck that her mouth had spent countless time sucking and kissing. Kara’s strong hands had wrapped around it as she ravaged Lena from the back or had the brunette riding a strap that opened and filled her like no other. Lena had been marked there like she was owned, and she wore Kara’s brand with pride.

The brunette was draped across her couch, naked, like a Greek goddess beckoning her for worship. Kara thought to herself that Aphrodite would surely be envious of the beauty that lay before her and she was more than ready to fulfill Lena’s wishes.

“Tell me something...” Kara started as she collected her art supplies. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

“From the moment I saw your easel stand in the corner of your loft. I kept fantasizing about you painting me naked then having your filthy way with me.” Lena responded breathily when Kara raked her eyes over her nude form.

“You’re looking at me like you want to fuck me senseless Kara Zor-El.” Lena’s accented voice met Kara’s ears teasingly, and the blonde’s entire body reacted to the sound of it.

“Oh, I intend to. Now be a good girl and stay still.” Kara ordered in a low voice. Heat gathered in the pit of her stomach as she watched Lena pull her soft bottom lip between her teeth.

Kara finished cleaning her brushes and selected a color palette under the brunette’s heated emerald gaze. Their eyes met and clashed together, desire pooling in both of their depths as they regarded one another. 

The blonde found her eyes drawn to the display of Lena’s sharp collarbones and the rise and fall of her bare chest. They continued down to the swell and fullness of her breasts and lingered hotly on the hardness of her nipples. Kara’s eyes trailed down the brunette’s body the way her fingers had done the night before, and they finally landed on the apex of Lena’s soft thighs.

She had seen Lena naked many times, and it never ceased to render her breathless.

The scent of Lena’s arousal coated the air, so rich and heady. Kara inhaled deeply becoming intoxicated from the smell of her lover and she let out a contented sigh that caused Lena to rub her thighs together in response.

“You smell so sweet baby, I can taste you from here.” Kara groaned and Lena couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her.

“Kara.”

It was becoming harder for Kara to not abandon Lena’s request and ravish her instead, but Lena’s body was a work of art, and she wanted to show the brunette what she looked like through her eyes.

Kara met Lena’s eyes and stood in front of her canvas. “Can you hold that position?” she asked softly, and Lena nodded.

“Keep your eyes on me and try to relax.”

“Quite hard to do darling when you have been eye sexing me this entire time.” Lena said arching an eyebrow for emphasis.

Kara chuckled and winked at her while she sharpened her pencils. “I can’t help myself.”

They shared a warm smile and then Kara became focused, staring at her intensely as she committed Lena’s delicate form to memory and began sketching her on the blank paper.

Lena felt her heart beating rapidly each time Kara turned her burning gaze to her. The sounds of the pencil trailing across the canvas in the fingers of her talented lover calmed the brunette’s nerves though it did nothing to douse the flames of her arousal.

Kara was pulled into a zone of beauty and art. She watched the flurry of emotions that displayed across Lena’s face like a play. The brunette was certainly nervous when they began but seemed to have become more confident the more time passed. They watched each other as Kara drew Lena’s prominent features and her dark hair that spilled around her in loose waves.

As Kara began drawing Lena’s breasts, the brunette ran her long fingers of her stomach and further down cupping her pussy in the palm of her hand. She defiantly held Kara’s gaze, stroking through her wetness before pressing three fingers against her clit.

Lena closed her eyes and lost herself momentarily to the sensations. Her knowledge that Kara was watching her only spurring her on, causing more liquid to gather at her entrance and she slipped her fingers inside herself, desperate to clutch around something.

When she opened her eyes, her pupils were blown wide and Kara was looking at her predatorily. The way an animal stares at its prey moments before pouncing on it. Lena knew that look, it meant Kara was thinking of ways to punish her for her defiance, but she was also enjoying the sweet rebellion.

Kara placed her pencil down and rose to her full height. Lena slipped another finger inside and let the obscene sounds of her wet strokes fill the air. Kara advanced on her slowly, watching, barely blinking, seemingly in a trance. She knew the hero could hear everything she was doing with precision, from the sounds of her fucking herself, to the sounds of her blood rushing. Kara could hear her frantic heartbeat as her pleasure peaked and her cries as her orgasm ripped through her body in devastating waves.

The blonde was at her side as she came down, pulling her fingers out and licking them clean. It was enough to make Lena come again, feeling Kara’s soft tongue between them, over and around them before drawing them in her mouth and moaning.

“You taste so fucking good.”

“Kara, Kara please.” Lena begged, feeling overwhelmed by her desire. She needed Kara in so many ways it scared her. She provided a balance to Lena’s constant warring emotions and the madness that threatened to overtake her mind at times. She filled her with love and passion when she felt empty and cold and Lena was grateful to Lex for causing their paths to meet. 

“You’re so pretty when you come for me.” Kara praised her while running her strong hands over Lena soft curves and Lena arched up into her touch. “So, so, pretty.”

“I need you Kara, God I need you so badly.”

Kara had never been able to deny Lena anything and she effortlessly changed their positions. She lifted Lena up and pulled her on top of her, pressing their heated bodies together. She kissed the brunette’s neck and whispered tenderly against her skin, “I’ve got you baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	4. “Brunch”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena find a new way to tease one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of strap-ons, strap-on bjs, masturbation, oral sex and office sex.
> 
> NSFW but read at your own peril.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“We need to invest in the development of more waterfront properties. Most business men and women want to come home to an abundance of great ease and comfort. I say we begin drawing up blueprints for the first luxury smart homes in National City.”

Lena was finding it more difficult to remain focused on the meeting as time went on. She didn’t care what the rich wanted and would much rather focus on her new virtual reality projects. However, due to her being CEO of L-Corp, she was forced to attend in order to oversee every faction of her company and to appear invested in all of L-Corp’s departments.

As the head of architecture continued his sales pitch to all the executives for approval, Lena felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled as a text message from Kara awaited her on the screen.

**Kara (10:42 am): Brunch?**

Lena concealed the phone under the table, glancing up occasionally to make sure no one was watching her and she hurriedly typed out a response.

**Lena (10:44 am): Yes please. Is 11:30 good?**

The brunette tuned back in to the boring meeting  
In time to hear the board approve the architect’s proposal and they were now discussing deadlines.

**Kara (10:47 am): Any time with you is a good time.**

Lena blushed and rolled her eyes simultaneously at her girlfriend’s way of flirting. As she began typing, another message came through from Kara.

Then another.

And yet another.

**Kara (10:49 am): A specific good time with you is after your staff has gone home and you are all alone in your office. Until a Kryptonian shows up on your balcony…**

**Kara (10:52 am): Then, said Kryptonian, bends you over the desk that you’ve conducted countless interviews and private meetings on and fucks you until your voice gives out.**

**Kara (10:54 am): Like last night. Remember?**

_Oh, she remembered._

Lena crossed her legs as she thought about the way Kara had rammed into her from behind with their favorite strap on then reached between her legs and played with her clit until she damn near blacked out. She had come all over the blonde’s fingers and toy and had been left feeling boneless, with her clothes in tatters and looking beautifully ravaged.

The brunette bit her lip as she made her reply.

**Lena (10:58 am): Yes, I do remember. I also remember that same gorgeous Kryptonian flying me home and allowing me the honor of eating her out against the bedroom wall.**

The CEO felt her nipples harden as she remembered the sweet sensation of Kara filling her mouth with come as she rode Lena’s tongue to a devastating orgasm. Lena had gripped the blonde’s hips to keep her settled on her face while working Kara through her aftershocks that seemed to go on for several minutes.

**Kara (11:00 am): Fuck Lena.**

_Indeed._ Lena thought as she squeezed her thighs together in an effort to relieve the ache between her legs.

**Kara (11:02 am): Are we…sexting?**

Lena’s eyebrows raised at the question and she concluded that they were. They had managed to go from brunch planning to sexting in a manner of minutes and the brunette was convinced that Alex’s theory, that the pair couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, even digitally speaking, was correct.

**Lena (11:04 am): Yes darling, I believe we are.**

**Kara (11:07 am): Wow. I’ve never done this before but with you it feels so natural.**

Lena chuckled imagining the blonde in her office at CATCO blushing shyly as she thought about what she had texted her.

Then a thought crossed Lena’s mind as the meeting around her was coming to an end.

**Lena (11:09 am): Are you alone right now?**

**Kara (11:10 am): Yes.**

**Lena (11:11 am): Touch yourself for me Kara. Imagine I’m there blowing your big strap under your desk.**

**Kara (11:13 am): Oh Rao. Fuck Lena. You love to suck it don’t you?**

Lena couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her and rushed to cover up the noise with a clearing of her throat.

Thankfully, her colleagues were too immersed in discussing which waterfront would be best to use in order to provide their residents with the perfect view of sunsets.

**Lena (11:15 am) Kara, you know I do. You know I love it when you’re rough with my mouth and make me take the entire length of it.**

**Kara (11:17 am) Yes. You love it when I make you gag and bob your head up and down my strap. Shit I’m so close baby.**

Lena reached for her bottle of water suddenly dehydrated from the amount of wetness that flooded her panties in response to Kara’s last text.

_God if I was there right now I would…_

**Lena (11:18 am): Shove it down my throat daddy and come for me.**

**Kara (11:20 am): Fuck Lena, fuck, fuck, fuck.**

“Miss Luthor do you have any comments or concerns you’d like to bring up here before we conclude?”

The CEO’s mind was conjuring up images of Kara breathing heavily with her head thrown back in her office chair, fingers still buried in her pussy as she came down.

“Miss Luthor?”

Upon hearing her name a second time, Lena snapped out of her reverie and realizing where she was, tried to revert back into the cutthroat business woman that she was esteemed to be and not the sputtering mess her lover had managed to reduce her to over a a a series of text messages.

“I think that will be all gentlemen. I look forward to seeing your plans come to fruition.” The brunette stated smoothly much to her colleagues’s satisfaction.

“Alright. Let’s go to lunch.” The architect announced with a smile which Lena returned idly before looking back at her phone.

**Lena (11:27 am): Get over here and fuck me.**

The hero’s response was immediate and Lena began making her way hastily back to her office.

**Kara (11:27 am): On my way.**


	5. The richness of the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get caught in the rain and Lena discovers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and breast play
> 
> [insp.](https://namehart.tumblr.com/post/155121125993)
> 
> Happy Supercorp Sunday!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara was humming happily in the elevator even though they were both soaking wet from the thunderstorm. The sound was soothing to Lena, a soft melody that she had never heard before and she found herself getting lost in it. 

“Lena, we’re here.” Kara announced and stepped out into the CEO’s hallway. Their footsteps squeaked against the marble floor and Lena dug in her bag for her keys as they made their way to the door.

“Are you ok?” Kara asked suddenly, staring at her intensely with concern pooling in her ocean blue eyes.

Lena wasn’t ok. In fact, she was far from it.

On their way back from their dinner date, it had begun to rain. Kara had made a comment about walking home because she was sure the rain would stop but Lena was against it and turned to tell Kara she’d arrange for her driver to drop her off.

However, when Lena caught sight of the blonde, she saw that her blouse was now see through, having been dampened by the rain, and beneath it was the symbol of the house of El.

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl._ Lena thought and she made a decision that would change the nature of their friendship for the rest of their lives.

“Why don’t you come home with me, get dry and stay the night? You can leave in the morning.”

Kara had agreed instantly and now, they were in front of her door with Lena’s heart thudding in her chest.

She slid the key into the lock and opened the door without answering Kara’s question.

Lena walked across her floor to the bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey, Kara locked the door behind them and trekked cautiously over to the brunette, closing the distance between them.

Lena’s eyes were once again drawn to the symbol visible on Kara’s chest. She wondered if the Kryptonian knew that she had moved from Metropolis to National City because of her. 

If she knew what it would mean to Lena to know that her best friend and heroine crush were one in the same.

Before she could stop herself, Lena reached out and placed her hands firmly on Kara’s chest. The blonde gasped at the contact and stepped back but Lena ripped the blouse open with a strength she didn’t know she had.

Kara stood there wide eyed, mouth slightly agape as her brain caught up with what had just happened. “L-Lena, I can explain.” She stuttered out but the brunette remained silent with her emerald eyes transfixed on the now bared symbol.

Lena reached up then and took Kara's glasses off softly and their eyes met in an intense moment of fascination, curiosity and desire.

“Hello Supergirl.” The brunette breathed and set Kara’s glasses down on her end table before locking eyes with her again.

“Lena, please don’t be mad. I had plann-.”

“I’m not mad. Far from it actually.” Lena affirmed as she took another sip of her drink. “I’m delighted.”

“You…you are?”

Lena smirked and began undressing slowly, watching as the beautiful seas in Kara’s eyes turned to a stormy night.

Lena’s shirt pooled to the ground in the wet puddle at her feet. Next was her tailored suit pants leaving her clad in red laced lingerie and heels.

“Do you like what you see darling?” Lena asked huskily, seeing the hunger in Kara’s eyes.

Kara nodded enthusiastically but was rendered momentarily speechless as she took in Lena’s pale soft flesh that was exposed to her. Her mouth went dry and her body felt more heated than it normally was.

Lena reached out a hand and Kara took it eagerly, finding herself being pulled flush against the brunette. “Kiss me?” She breathed as she tilted her chin up bringing the blonde’s attention to her lips and Kara couldn’t stop herself if she tried.

_Soft._

Lena’s lips were so soft and they tasted like rain and whiskey. Her moans were soft as Kara licked into her hot mouth and their tongues dueled for dominance. Lena’s fingers slipped through Kara’s golden locks and her nails raked across her scalp causing a deep groan to tear out of Kara’s throat.

Kara lifted Lena with ease and the brunette’s legs wrapped around her waist on reflex. Kara’s mouth latched on to a sensitive spot on the brunette’s elegant neck and she cried out, arching up against Kara as she sucked a mark there before realizing what she was doing.

“Um. Is this ok because-.”

“Yes Kara, fuck, mark me please.” Lena panted while baring her neck and Kara returned to kissing and sucking at it while Lena writhed against her.

“Rao, Lena, can I touch you?” Kara asked softly and the brunette reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Lena’s breasts spilled out against the hero’s chest and she pulled the garment completely off her body. “Yes Kara.”

Kara pressed Lena into the nearest surface, which was a wall, and cupped her breasts, marveling at how soft and full they were. She kneaded them hard, earning a moan of approval from the brunette and she licked between them in response.

Lena fingers tangled in the blonde’s hair as she worshiped her breasts. Kara’s palms were warm and rough. Lena could feel the strength in them as they gripped and stroked at her mounds. Her nipples hardened almost painfully at their touch and Kara took one languidly into her mouth.

The brunette’s moans filled the air as Kara gave into a desire she had since meeting the CEO. She had often struggled to keep her eyes focused on Lena’s face and not her chest whenever they in close proximity of each other. But, Lena made things very hard when they attended galas and events together and she insisted on wearing low cut dresses exposing her décolletage and Kara’s entire world narrowed down to her best friend’s body.

She sucked one of Lena’s breasts and kept her hand on the other, stroking it in tune with the heated rhythm of her mouth and switched back and forth between them. Kara then cupped both of them and drew them into her mouth, swirling her tongue at the tips of Lena’s nipples and sucking them deeper into her mouth.

“Fuck, Kara!” Lena cried out and pressed her cunt desperately against Kara’s stomach. “Please, I need you.”

_Oh Rao._

Kara had never thought she would ever hear Lena beg for her in any place but her dreams. The feel of the brunette hot and throbbing against her abs and her needy pleas caused Kara to slip Lena’s soaked panties to the side and fill her with two long digits.

“Lena.”

They both moaned at the intrusion and Lena tightened her walls around Kara’s thick fingers, almost as if she was scared the blonde would pull out and leave her empty, clutching around nothing. But, Kara did the opposite and fucked Lena in earnest, filled her deeper and pressed her thumb against Lena’s aching clit. 

Obscene wet sounds filled the air mingling with panted breaths and moans as Kara’s fingers curled inside Lena and she brushed them across a specific sensitive spot that sent Lena into a devastating orgasm. 

“Fuck Kara, oh my god, fuck!” Lena screamed as aftershocks tore through her.

Kara was beyond words. Lena was incredibly wet and tight around her fingers and she felt an overwhelming need to taste her. “Lena.” She whispered hotly against the CEO’s ear, “Can I go down on you?”

“Oh god.” Lena moaned and Kara felt another surge of wetness coating her fingers and spilling out of Lena’s entrance. 

Kara chuckled darkly. “I think that’s a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	6. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena indulge in a wedding gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, face sitting and fingering. Top! Lena as a treat.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alex was fuming and stress drinking to relax her nerves. Maggie glanced at her worriedly from across the table and James and Winn had wisely remained quiet.

“Maybe they got stuck in traffic.” The detective suggested and Alex glared knives in her girlfriend’s direction causing Maggie to take a huge gulp of her own drink.

“For forty-five minutes? I don’t think so.” Alex replied angrily.

“Alex, cut them some slack, they are newlyweds.” Said Winn breaking his silence though he regretted his words the moment they left his mouth.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything? Surely they had slept together prior to getting married.” The agent retorted and Winn looked nervously to James.

“I think it’s a little different when you’ve made vows to your partner in front of your friends and family and aside from that we are the ones who gifted them the red sun lamps babe.” Maggie reminded Alex smugly, relishing in the scandalized look the agent gave her.

“It was your idea in the first place Maggie, the last thing I wanted to do was give my sister something to enhance her sex life. I said we could just get them a nice bottle of wine but no, that wasn’t good enough.” Alex asserted and the detective rolled her eyes.

“Look I’m sure they’ll turn up some time tonight, how about we start a game and order some food since we are all here right now?” James said desperate to change the subject.

“Good idea.” Agreed Winn.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all night.” Maggie conceded and walked over to the shelf that Alex kept the games on.

Alex frowned and took out her phone, another round of anger hit her as she saw that Kara hadn’t bothered calling or texting her to let them know that they would be late.

“I hope they blow a fuse.” The agent grumbled under her breath and refilled her glass.  
  
-

The bedroom was bathed in a red light and the curtains were drawn closed to block the glow of the moon. Lena’s eyes were dark and predatory as she hovered over Kara, pressing three fingers inside her until she was knuckle deep and surrounded by the blonde’s heat and wetness. Lena thrusted hard, bottomed out then plunged back in deeply and Kara moaned, her hands clutched desperately at Lena’s back as the CEO fucked her in earnest.

Ever since Alex had given them the red sun lamps, they had practically lived in the bedroom. They were fresh off of their honeymoon and Lena knew that she and Kara needed to spend time with their friends and family but the lamps had given Lena the ability to have Kara in the way she craved but had never been able to indulge herself in because the blonde was constantly worried about losing control of her powers and hurting Lena.

The brunette had often told Kara that she didn’t mind a little pain with her pleasure, but Kara hadn’t been amused by the idea. As time went on, Lena had learned that Kara had broken a few noses and fingers in the past during intimacy and had resigned herself to being more of a service top than being on the receiving end. However, Lena had always given as good as she got, and wanted nothing more than to make Kara come apart on her fingers or in her mouth. Kara had managed to compromise on receiving oral but nothing more and their sex life had remained mostly one-sided.

Then they had gotten married and her wonderful sister in law gifted her with the red sun lamps, though Alex had been adamant that it was Maggie’s idea, it was still DEO technology and Lena was extremely that the agent had relented on giving it to them.

Lena lost herself to the feel of Kara’s walls clenching around her fingers, the moans rising from the blonde, and the wet obscene sounds of her thrusting inside Kara's pussy. Her thumb pressed on the hero's clit and she writhed beautifully beneath her. The CEO leaned down and licked over Kara’s ear and placed a hand on her hip as she slipped another finger inside her.

“Fuck Lena.” Kara closed her eyes against the pleasure coursing through her, willing herself to not fall apart. Lena’s free hand roamed over Kara’s body, squeezing at her breasts, she ran her tongue over the hero’s abs and felt a gush of hot liquid coat her fingers and spill on to the sheets in response.

“Kara…” Lena breathed, moaning as her fingers curled against the hero’s throbbing spot. “You feel immaculate.”

Kara was overwhelmed by the sensations she could feel. The way Lena opened her up and filled her so deeply, stretching her, stroking her, was just magnificent. She felt herself becoming addicted to having Lena on top of her. The brunette’s soft curves sliding over her hard muscles as she rocked into her was pure bliss and Lena’s words were sinful in her ear. Kara spread her legs wider, taking more of Lena’s long fingers into her and she met her wife’s thrusts, moaning as the pleasure began building, shooting from her heated core to every part of her body. “Fuck, Lena, I’m going to come.”

Lena knew it, from the way Kara was panting, her chest was heaving, and her walls tightened around Lena’s fingers deliciously. She sped up her thrusts and sucked a hardened nipple inside her mouth and felt Kara tremble and arch into her touch. The blonde cried out as her orgasm tore through her and she heard Lena’s husky voice coaxing her through it. _Yes. Come. Come for me Kara._

The CEO worked Kara softly through the aftershocks wracking her body and made her way up to Kara’s lips. They shared a deep, languid kiss as their bodies glided together. Kara pressed her thigh against Lena’s center and the brunette groaned into her mouth.

“You’re so wet.” Kara whispered hotly and Lena nodded grinding her hips down to meet Kara’s muscled thigh. Kara moaned at the contact and decided she wanted nothing more than for Lena to be in her mouth, and so, mustering up the bit of strength she had with power dampened, she pulled the brunette up to her face. Lena took the hint and settled over Kara's mouth then immediately gripped the headboard when she felt Kara lick the length of her aching cunt.

“Oh god.” Lena panted, knowing she wasn’t going to last long. She slipped her hands into the blonde’s hair and rocked back and forth over her tongue. Kara lapped at her clit and relished in the sweet taste and feel of her wife in her mouth. She reached up and held Lena’s hips in a strong grip when she slipped her tongue inside her and licked deeply into the brunette’s spot. Lena keened and came hard, rewarding Kara with a mouth full of her come. The blonde licked softly at Lena’s clit as she came down and Lena pulled away from her when she became to sensitive to Kara’s touch. She slid down the blonde’s body and came to a rest on Kara’s chest, still trying to catch her breath.

There was a few moments of silence as they basked in the feel of each other and Lena felt herself being lulled to sleep by the sound of Kara's steady heartbeat.

“Baby?” 

Lena glanced up to meet Kara’s azure gaze. “Yes darling?”

“I think we were supposed to go to my sister’s house for game night, but my brain is kind of fuzzy and I don’t know if it was for today or tomorrow.”

The brunette blinked, trying to clear the haze from her post orgasmic brain. She thought back to the morning and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that yes, they had assured Alex that they would be at her house tonight and would bring food to compensate for all the times that they had cancelled prior.

“Oh shit, yeah we were supposed to be there…” Lena trailed off as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time. “Two hours ago.”

“Rao.” Kara groaned. “She is probably livid.”

“Relax love. She is a grown woman, surely she knows what newlyweds get up to.”

“This is Alex we are talking about Lena.” Kara stated and Lena was quiet for a moment as she considered her wife’s words.

“You’re right.” Lena agreed and handed her phone to the blonde. “Call your sister.”

“Fuck. Ok.” Kara said as she bought up Lena’s contacts and tapped her sister’s name.

Alex answered on the first ring.

“I AM NEVER INVITING YOU GUYS TO GAME NIGHT AGAIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	7. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get an invite to a bdsm mansion for their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little inspiration from 365 Days on Netflix, in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Warnings: Light bdsm, spanking, whipping. Light dom/sub. Mentions of gagging. Orgasm delay. Strap-ons. Daddy kink. Bit of exhibition kink.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena knew there was a possibility someone would recognize her.

Even with the added benefit of a mask to hide behind as she walked the halls of the gothic mansion and passed rooms filled with people indulging in their various kinks, Lena was certain it was only a matter of time before she heard her name being called or saw the flash of a camera as some undesirable captured her image to sell to the highest bidder.

She supposed it would be quite the scandal. In her mind’s eye she could see the headlines; ** _Lena Luthor, CEO of a fortune 500 company, found prowling the halls of a mansion owned by Veronica Sinclair, known for hosting BDSM sex parties._**

Lena chuckled to herself thinking of the outrage it would cause her family and found herself wanting to get caught just to see the looks on their faces. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the sudden presence of a person behind her and a low, smoky voice drifted over her.

“Are you lost baby girl?”

Lena spun around and was presented with an image of perfection. A tall blonde woman in a tailored suit stood merely inches from her as if she had no perception of personal space. Her eyes were blue, dark and piercing and Lena raised an eyebrow as she regarded her. “No. I was just lost in my thoughts.” She responded huskily as her eyes drifted down and noticed the slight bulge in the woman’s pants.

 _She’s packing._ Lena thought to herself and filed the information away for later use.

“I see.” The blonde said smirking, “Did something catch your interest?”

As a matter of fact, many things had caught Lena’s interest that night. She had watched a woman get tied up, gagged and fucked in the middle of an open floor surrounded by several people who were also masked and watching intently as she came from her lover’s antics. Lena had passed a room where another woman was being whipped by her mistress. She had been drawn to the sound of leather striking flesh and was captivated by the sight of red lines rising in intricate patterns across the woman’s skin as her mistress stuck her again and again. 

“Yes.” The brunette replied. “What about you?”

The blonde smiled sinisterly, and her eyes managed to darken further as she held Lena’s gaze. “Yes, tonight has proven to be one for the books.”

“Has it?” Lena challenged playfully and the woman only chuckled in response then held out a hand in invitation. 

“Dance with me.” She stated, it was not a question.

Lena complied willingly with the blonde’s request, allowed herself to be spun and dipped expertly on the designated dance floor to the seductive music that played throughout the mansion. Her partner led masterfully, a strong grip guided her hips and held her close throughout their time on the floor, and Lena trembled thinking about what other things those hands could do.

She was held with her back to the woman’s front and Lena felt her temperature rise to a fever pitch when she felt the length of the strap against her ass. The blonde grinded slowly, teasingly, against her and ran big hands over her waist. Lena cupped the back of her partner’s neck and tipped her head back against the blonde’s shoulder baring her neck for the woman’s viewing pleasure. She took the time to cast a heated gaze over the brunette’s pale skin, her exposed collarbones and the lace that adorned her body. 

The blonde whispered hotly into Lena’s ear. “You look ravishing baby girl. I’m tempted to take you right here in front of all these people.”

Lena shuddered and bit back a moan at her words. “So why don’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to share you.” She growled possessively and pressed Lena harder against her body. “You’re mine.”

Lena felt wetness pooling between her legs and watched as the blonde’s nostrils flared as if she were scenting the air. Lena felt her mouth run dry as she felt all fluids in her body began to rush downward at the thought that just maybe the being behind her could smell her arousal. “I don’t belong to anyone.” She husked and nearly yelped when she felt teeth nip at her ear, followed by the lascivious stoke of a tongue against it.

“You will by the end of this night.”  
  
  
  
-

The room they had chosen was painted in a crimson hue and decorated with black furniture. A king sized four poster bed sat in the middle of it, and leather toys of all types were displayed proudly along the walls. Lena was currently draped over a chesterfield couch that was tucked in the corner of the room, her ass was curved perfectly on the armrest, bare and exposed as strong hands tore away her clothing.

The blonde licked a wet trail down her spine and slowly teased her skin with the tendrils of a cat-o-nine whip before standing to her full height behind her. “Are you sure you want this baby girl?” She asked softly and Lena wiggled her ass in response, nodding into the couch cushion.

“Yes. Please.”

A sharp intake of breath was heard behind her in response. Lena felt a breeze pass by her and suddenly the sting of the whip as it lashed across her back. “Fuck.” She groaned and turned to meet the blonde’s dark gaze.

“Please what Lena?”

Lena diverted her eyes, knowing she was being defiant, but she wanted to be punished for it. The whip came down again, this time across her ass. The sound of it echoed throughout the room followed by another lash and then another until the sounds merged into a beautiful symphony of leather meeting flesh. The pain and heat of it was delicious and Lena was reduced to a writhing, aching mess, biting at her lip to keep from moaning.

The brunette’s body betrayed her with each slap of the whip against her skin. Her nipples were hardened pebbles pressed into the couch and her pussy was leaking on to the suit pants of the woman pressed so intimately behind her. She gasped as the tendrils curled around her ribs then were pulled away and slapped hard up her spine, then again over her reddened ass.

“Mmm, look at this mess you’ve made baby girl. Your pretty pussy is gushing all over my thigh. You want to be fucked don’t you?”

Lena couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her that time and she heard mocking laughter behind her. Rough hands trailed across her skin and she groaned from the soothing warmth of them gliding over her lightly bruised flesh. The blonde pressed her still suited body into her and slid her fingers between Lena’s inner thighs. “You’re so wet for me.” She whispered into ear. “So fucking wet for me Lena.”

_Damn it all to hell._

“Please, please fuck me daddy.” Lena begged shamelessly. She tried to turn to see the blonde’s face but a hand gripped the back of her scalp and pushed her face back into the cushions. “I don’t think you deserve to be fucked baby girl, you have been very bad tonight.”

Lena’s cunt clenched on nothing and desire pooled in the center of her belly. She needed something, anything to relieve the ache between her legs. “Please daddy, I’ll be good, I’ll be good for you I promise.”

Fingers brushed over her swollen clit and she nearly screamed from the pleasure of it. The blonde did not linger there and the touch was gone as quick as it had come. An open-handed smack to her ass caused Lena to moan aloud and repeat her desperate pleas.

“You look so good for me like this. Bent over this couch, open and desperate for me.” Another slap to her ass and lash across her back sent her on the precipice of a devastating orgasm and she bucked into the solid body behind her. The blonde gave no warning when she sank three long digits inside Lena’s weeping pussy and a guttural moan tore from Lena’s lips as she felt her walls part and clench at the fingers spreading her open. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She chanted and the blonde’s fingers stroked expertly in and out of her pussy. Filling her up and curling inside, sending waves of pleasure and relief coursing throughout Lena’s body. Her thumb pressed into Lena’s clit then was taken torturously away as she pulled out of her, leaving her cunt gaping and dripping on to the floor beneath them. Lena’s body trembled in shock of the denied orgasm and cursed the woman to the lowest depths of hell when her taunting laughter was heard throughout the room. The brunette lifted her head to find that the blonde was finally shedding her own clothes and her breath caught when she caught sight of the rippling muscles and golden skin that became exposed to her.

The woman caught her watching and winked at her before she brought her fingers up to her lips and licked Lena’s slick from them. The moan that she released at the taste caused a throb to settle once again between the CEO’s legs and fresh wave of arousal to pool at her entrance. The blonde’s eyes darkened, and she reached down to unzip her pants biting her lip in anticipation as she watched Lena reaction to the thick strap that jutted out from the attached harness.

“Do you want it baby girl?” She questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, please, please daddy, I need you.” Lena begged once more. She groaned as her body was lifted effortlessly into strong arms and her legs wrapped reflexively around the blonde’s waist. The strap was lined up perfectly with Lena’s dripping opening and plunged deeply inside her. The stretch, the pressure, the perfect stroke with which she was entered, all sent Lena into a devastating climax that caused her to scream the name of the woman who relentlessly filled her and penetrated her through the tidal wave of orgasm crashing into her body.

“Kara, Kara, Kara fuck!” She screamed and through her head back as the blonde bounced her up and down the length of her strap and slipped her hand between their body to stroke Lena’s clit in tune with her brutal rhythm. Lena came undone again and again before Kara gently lay her exhausted body on the bed. She spread her legs wide and took her slow and deep. Pressed into her core and rubbed the head of the dildo against her spot causing Lena to keen. Obscene wet sounds filled the air as another orgasm ripped through her causing her to arch off the bed and dig her nails into the broad muscular shoulders of her wife.

Kara collapsed on top of her, panting and sweaty. They lay together in hot, messy heap on the bed until it became uncomfortable and Kara rolled over on to her side pulling Lena against her. They kissed deeply, unhurried and languid, smiling when they finally broke apart. Kara hummed happily and pressed another soft kiss into Lena’s neck. “Happy fifth anniversary baby.” She said and groaned in pleasure when she felt Lena’s fingers comb through her curls.

“Happy fifth darling.” She replied with a satisfied smile and lay her head against Kara’s chest. 

“Remind me to send Roulette a thank you gift for the invitation.” 

Lena chuckled and nodded as she began drifting off to the sound of her wife’s steady heartbeat. “From the both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	8. La petite mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are forced to find time for each other in the middle of their busy schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PWP, stap-on bj's, oral, rough sex but you are all here for the smut right?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The elevator opened and they stumbled into their moonlit penthouse in a tangle of limbs and messy kisses. Clothes were torn and buttons flew across the vinyl flooring as Lena pushed the blonde against the nearest surface and kissed every inch of skin exposed to her, licked down a delicious set of abs, then dropped to her knees and unzipped Kara’s trousers to reveal the bulge that she had seen the moment their eyes met in the lobby. She reached inside her wife’s boxers and pulled out her favorite strap, the one Kara knew she had no resistance to.

Lena took it between her lips greedily and groaned against the pretty sounds coming from Kara as she sucked her. The hero gripped the back of Lena’s head and guided her hot mouth harder up and down the length of her cock until it was spit slicked and slipping easily down Lena’s throat as her cheeks hollowed out to suck at the base. Kara keened and threw her head back as she fucked her wife’s mouth and came from the endless pressure on her clit. As her body trembled from the lasting shocks of pleasure, she picked the brunette up effortlessly and slipped Lena’s panties to the side then lined the strap up with her entrance and slammed her wife down the length of it. Lena screamed at the sensation of being stretched and filled and worked her hips against Kara, riding her hard as she panted into her mouth and moaned as Kara pumped into her spot with each drag of the strap inside her.

A few more strokes were all it took for Lena to come undone around her wife’s cock and Kara’s name fell from her lips in a desperate cry. The blonde stilled her motions as Lena came down and carried her into their bedroom. Kara pulled out slowly and lay Lena delicately against the bed then she began tracing the freckles decorating Lena’s pale neck with a hot tongue. She connected them with a wet trail as if she were finding constellations in a night sky and licked up the brunette’s throat to her lips. They were parted, which allowed Kara easy access to her mouth. Kara swallowed the moan that ripped out of Lena as their tongues entangled together and engaged in a battle for dominance. 

The hero’s hands parted Lena’s shaking thighs and ripped off the sodden fabric of her la perla panties before she buried her face between them. The air filled with the sounds of obscene wet, insistent lapping and sucking of Lena’s swollen clit as she ground herself unabashedly into Kara’s mouth. The blonde’s tongue dipped inside her then and thrusted between Lena’s walls as she cried out while her fingers slipped through Kara’s golden locks. Lena rode the hero’s tongue as it flicked in out of her dripping pussy, curled around her spot as she came and softly licked her through the aftershocks. 

Kara waited for Lena to come down again before she continued her assault on her wife’s body. Once she heard her heart rate decrease to something normal, she showered Lena’s stomach with wet kisses then moved further up to her breasts as the brunette writhed deliciously beneath her. Kara slotted a muscled thigh between Lena’s legs and groaned against her nipple as she felt the CEO’s wet sex grinding hotly over her thigh. She bit into Lena’s breast then sucked a red mark on her pale flesh as the brunette’s nails raked down her back and dug in when Kara sank the length of her strap deep inside Lena’s throbbing pussy.

The world faded away then as Kara started a bruising rhythm, pumping hard and relentlessly into her molten core. Kara pulled back and spread Lena’s legs wide as she plunged her cock in faster taking her wife possessively and hungrily sucking at her throat. Lena moaned out her pleasure and met Kara’s thrusts hard. Her hands drifted down to the hero’s ass and gripped it encouraging Kara to go deeper, to get closer. Never one to disappointed Kara drove every inch of the strap inside Lena’s tight cunt, filling and stretching her until there was nothing separating them. They moved together as one, speeding toward an oblivion that threatened to overtake them both. Lena’s moans grew desperate and breathy as Kara kissed her and slipped a hand between them to rub at the brunette’s aching clit. Lena clenched down on her wife’s cock and screamed into her mouth as orgasm tore through her body and stole her breath away. Kara followed soon after as Lena’s come spilled out onto her thigh and she collapsed on top of her, shaking and sweaty.

A few moments of silence ensued before Kara felt Lena’s fingers stroking her hair. She looked up to find the beautiful sea green eyes of her wife peering down at her intensely. Kara smiled dopily, high and intoxicated by the beauty beneath her. Lena chuckled knowingly and wrapped her legs tightly around the hero’s waist, keeping Kara tucked and sated to herself for as long as she could.

They drifted away together in a haze of sweet contentment until the alarm on the hero’s watch forced them back into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	9. Opera of the skies (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get semi stranded on the middle of a highway when a hellish snow storm batters the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent my entire life living in the Northeast section of the U.S. Last year we encountered a snow squall (wtf?!) which caused blizzard conditions for about two hours. It was intense and a little scary. If you've never seen one in action, here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xm9ja2gbOk0%22/) to provide you with a visual for this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The snow fell in thick, fluffy heaps that blanketed the world around them in a veil of grey and white. The storm had come out of nowhere, having given no prior indication to its arrival nor any clue as to when it would end. Both Lena and Kara’s phones had alerted them to an impending snow squall when the snow had already begun to fall, and they had no choice but to pull over on the road. 

They were on their way to a charity event hosted by Sam Arias and naturally Kara was invited as Lena’s plus one. Both were dressed exquisitely, the brunette, in a forest green dress that hugged every inch of her dangerous curves and the blonde in a tailored suit that accentuated her broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Lena had spent extra on making sure that Kara’s suit fit her perfectly and that she was comfortable in it. When the blonde had caught Lena eyeing her predatorily under the guise of a soft, unsuspecting smile, Kara had submitted to any and all alterations the CEO wanted to make and was confident as she put the suit on this evening, that she would have her girlfriend’s undivided attention.

Now however, as they sat in a rental, a bit stranded on the side of a highway in white out conditions, Kara wished she were in weather appropriate clothes and had a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The snow began whipping around them, lashing angrily against the windows and Kara cursed in Kryptonian as she watched the storm go from bad to worse. Lena turned to her then, sea green eyes filled with worry as she held her gaze. “Darling, what are we going to do?”

Kara sighed, wishing there was something she could do. Unfortunately, her powers did not include manipulation of the weather and though she could try to fly them to the event she doubted the brunette would allow it in the middle of what appeared to be a blizzard. 

“I think the best thing to do would be to wait it out. My weather alerts say it should clear within the next two hours.”

Lena’s phone began buzzing and she answered on the third ring. Kara already knew it was Sam calling and could hear the concern in her voice when she asked where they were. Lena began giving her friend information on the route they had taken, and Sam immediately advised her to not move until visibility improved. They talked for a few more moments and then Lena hung up.  
“She said they’ve postponed the event until tomorrow, so we will need to find a place to stay once this hellish storm blows over.”

Kara flexed her fingers against the steering wheel and groaned. “I didn’t bring any extra clothing. I thought this was a one day thing.”

“I think sometimes you forget that your girlfriend is a billionaire.”

Kara met the CEO’s eyes and found herself smiling at the amusement she found there. Lena raised an eyebrow, and the blonde felt a flash of heat low in her stomach at the action. “I’ll take care of it honey, don’t worry.”

It took a single call to Jess, for them to be booked in the presidential suite at the Ritz Carlton with the promise of an overnight bag being sent to them once the storm blew over. Lena relaxed in her seat smugly as she reapplied her lipstick and relayed everything to Kara nonchalantly. 

Yes, it seemed Lena was right. She did forget sometimes that her girlfriend was a billionaire.

“This weather is atrocious. I believe I have become accustomed to the constant sunshine and warmth of National City.” Lena said as she looked out the window. 

“Yeah, it’s one of the reasons why the east coast never appealed to me.” Kara replied and shifted slightly in her seat which caused the brunette’s eyes to glance downward and widen at the unmistakable print of a bulge in Kara’s pants.

“Are you…packing?” Lena breathed as she drew closer to the hero. The blonde blushed hotly and looked down. “Yeah. I might’ve slipped on a little something just in case…”

Lena bit her lip and ran her hand over the bulge. Kara knew she couldn’t feel it but the visual caused her cunt to clench in response. “Just in case what?” The brunette husked while Kara’s hips jumped at her ministrations. 

Kara’s eyes darkened as she watched Lena stroke the hard length of the strap pressed to her thigh. “Just in case I couldn’t keep my hands off of you.” She said in a low growl that caused Lena’s heartbeat to skip. Their eyes met in a heated, electrified moment before Kara found herself pushed back in her seat and straddled by the CEO.

Lena leaned down and ran her tongue up Kara’s throat causing her breath to hitch. She nipped and bit there meticulously, careful not to get any lipstick on Kara’s pristine white collar. The brunette sucked a mark on the side of Kara’s neck and hummed in approval when she felt the hero’s groan rumble against her chest.

“Lena.” Kara panted into her mouth when she finally kissed her. Their lips pressed and sucked hungrily as Lena’s fingers slipped through Kara’s golden tresses and deepened the kiss. Lena glided her tongue hotly over Kara’s and moaned when the hero’s hands gripped possessively over her ass. “God, I’ve been fantasizing about ways to get you out of this suit since the moment I saw you in it.”   
“Yeah? Its really doing it for you huh?” Kara teased cheekily then cursed when Lena rubbed herself shamelessly over the strap. Kara’s thigh was enveloped in exquisite slick heat between Lena’s legs and she hiked the brunette’s dress over her ass and pulled her closer. “How much do you like this dress?” The blonde asked softly. Lena continued grinding along Kara’s thigh and gasped when the shaft made direct contact with her aching clit. “You…fuck…cannot rip this dress.”

“Why not?” The blonde challenged and pressed harder against Lena’s pussy. The brunette whimpered and raked her nails over Kara’s scalp. 

“Would you have me walk into the hotel lobby clad only in my underwear darling?” Lena spread her legs wider as she felt Kara’s fingers slip between the fabric of her La perla panties and touch her directly. The blonde chuckled as Lena bucked against Kara’s hand and threw her head back when Kara sank two digits knuckle deep inside her. “Mmm, I’m so tempted to.” Kara moaned against Lena’s lips as she fingered her. “Rao, you’re so wet.” 

All at once, Lena was assaulted by waves of pleasure crashing into her body with each passing second. Kara thrusted her fingers slowly inside Lena’s dripping cunt then pulled out and rubbed her slick fingers across her clit. She tortured her endlessly until the brunette began begging her for more. Kara wanted nothing more than to tear the clothes blocking her from seeing Lena’s beautiful body off, but she refrained from doing so. She would appease her girlfriend, just this once, having spent most of the year being subjected to Lena’s angry bickering over half of her wardrobe being destroyed nearly every time they were intimate.

Kara had no regrets about it whatsoever.

The blonde began kissing every inch of Lena’s body that was exposed to her. Relishing in her soft moans and breathy pleas as she went along. Lena grew tired of it and began ferally unbuckling Kara’s belt and unbuttoning her pants. Kara chuckled and slipped Lena’s panties to the side once she had successfully freed the strap. It took the CEO half a second to line the strap up with her entrance and slam down on the length of it causing both to moan as Kara filled her deliciously. Kara canted her hips up to match Lena’s rhythm as she rode her. Kara hands curled around Lena’s waist and bounced her harder up and down her cock, watching as it disappeared inside the brunette with each thrust.

“Fuck Lena. Rao, I love the way you take me.” She managed to whisper into Lena’s ear, and she moaned desperately in response. Kara reached between Lena’s thighs and circled her aching clit with her fingers causing the brunette to whine and cry out. The blonde plunged deeper inside of her, felt Lena trembling with her effort to stave off her orgasm but Kara’s desire to make her come was stronger than any resistance the Luthor could conjure up. She marked up Lena’s neck, kissed over her collarbones and fucked her harder. 

“Kara, Kara, Kara!” Lena chanted breathlessly. “Don’t stop, please, don’t fucking stop!” 

The hero groaned and increased her speed, rubbed at Lena’s slick, swollen flesh as the car filled with obscene sounds of wetness meeting hardness repeatedly and mercilessly. Kara changed the angle of her thrusts and began pumping up directly into Lena’s throbbing spot. She bottomed out then plunged back into her gushing cunt over and over again, not caring about the utter mess Lena was making on her pants.

“Come for me baby. I need you to come for me.” Kara growled against her as Lena’s moans grew to a higher pitch and she screamed the blonde’s name as orgasm tore through her body with a vengeance. Kara didn’t stop, she never did, and Lena reached her peak a second time before the first one abated. The hero kissed her tenderly through the aftershocks and all Lena could do was cling to her and allow Kara to dole out the affection she normally did after they had sex. She nuzzled Lena’s neck softly and began praising her, telling her how good she was and how beautiful she looked being fucked with clothes on. Lena kissed her through ramble, wet and messy until Kara’s sweet noises became too much to bear.

Lena slipped her hand between them and into the blonde’s boxers, finding her wet and sensitive there. Kara shivered at Lena’s touch and moaned as she stroked her clit slow and hard. It only took a few seconds for the blonde to come undone on her girlfriend’s deft fingers and afterwards, the two remained wrapped up in each other, too spent to do anything else.

For awhile, all that could be heard was the soft tinkling of snow against the windows and the eerie howls of wind. Lena felt herself being lulled into a light sleep before she felt Kara shift beneath her.

“Lena, do you think maybe we should get into the backseat to get a bit more comfortable?” Kara whispered against her shoulder and Lena nodded in agreement. Kara gently pulled out of her and the motion set a series of aftershocks pulsing through her body that made Lena gasp and gush all over Kara’s lap. The brunette immediately flushed when she realized she had thoroughly soaked Kara’s pants in her come. Lena covered her face in embarrassment and Kara laughed and pulled at her hands. 

“Baby, hey come on, don’t hide from me.” Lena met her earnest, sky blue eyes and felt her shyness melt away with love that she found burning within them. Kara kissed her then lifted her up effortlessly and sat her in the passenger seat. She peeled off her suit jacket and climbed easily into the back, stretching out her long limbs as she went. Once Kara settled, she motioned for Lena to join her and welcomed the warm, soft weight of her when the brunette curled up against Kara’s chest.

“I’m truly sorry I’ve ruined your very nicely tailored pants.” Lena said playfully as their fingers entwined. “How could I ever make it up to you Supergirl?”

Kara grinned and rested her chin atop Lena’s head. “Well Miss Luthor, since I was unable to fully appreciate your naked body due to the confines of your dress, you’ll have to make it up to me first on your knees and then by allowing me to ravish your breasts and cunt to my satisfaction once we make it to the hotel.”

_Shit._ Whenever Kara took that superhero tone with her it was enough to make Lena spread her legs and beg to be fucked on sight. Lena’s body trembled in response and her heart rate increased in anticipation. “I can’t wait.” She purred as Kara’s arm tightened around her as the clouds began to give way to sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com).


End file.
